No puedo dejarte ir
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: Emily esta a punto de abordar un avion... Podra Hotch detenerla o ella se ira para siempre.
1. Capitulo I: Me voy

Bueno, una pequeña histori que se me ocurrio, no creo que tenga mas de 3 capitulo pero ya veremos.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador y a la cadena televisiva.

* * *

><p>Capitulo I: Me voy<p>

Todas las mañana se levanta y se pregunta que hubiera sido de su relación con Aarón, si no se hubieran visto en problemas con Doyle y Foyet. ¿Qué hubiera sido de su historia? Porque ellos habían tenido una historia, empezó cuando ello lo ayudo a superar su divorcio, después de un simple beso, ambos quedaron enganchados, iniciaron una relación, todos sus amigos estaban felices por ellos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los veían felices. Sin embargo esa felicidad acabo el día en que Foyet ataco a Hotch, él se alejó de ella, después, cuando tenían la oportunidad de volver donde se había quedado, surgió lo de Doyle y ahora fue ella quien se alejó. Después de pasar 6 meses en Paris, lejos de todos, había comprendido que quería luchar por lo que tenia con él, cuando regreso pensó que iba a poder empezar de nuevo, sin embargo después de haber pasado una gloriosa noche juntos, el comenzó a alejarse, cada vez la alejaba mas lejos de él, ya nunca trabajaban juntos y las pocas veces que salían en equipo, el solamente le dirigía la palabra por respeto y por qué era necesario.

Días antes se había enterado de algo y la verdad era que con esa noticia no podía seguir intentando hablar con el, y dado que él ya estaba en una relación con Beth, así que por ella y él bebe que venia en camino, tomo una decisión…

-Princesa, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde'-pregunto Morgan al verla entrar a la oficina.

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas.-dijo Emily.- ¿Esta Hotch en su oficina?

-Si.-dijo Morgan

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto Emily.-Llama a todos, quiero decirles algo, pero primero tengo que hablar con Hotch.

-Muy bien.-dijo Morgan.-Cuando salgas de con Hotch todos estaremos aquí.

-Gracias.-dijo ella antes de caminar hacia la oficina de su jefe.- ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto cuando llego a la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo Hotch desde su escritorio.-¿Qué se te ofrece, Prentiss?

-Vengo a que firme mi solicitud de traslado, señor.-dijo Emily poniéndole la solicitud encima del escritorio.-Strauss ya la a firmado y esta mañana solo vine a avisarles a todos que me voy y a que usted la firmara.

-El lugar de traslado esta en blanco.-observo el al leer la solicitud.

-Todavía no se a donde lo harán, señor.-dijo Emily.- Me dieron permiso de tomarme un año sabático, después regresare y me darán el lugar donde me trasladaran.

-Está bien.-dijo Hotch firmando los papeles.

-Aquí están los informes del ultimo caso.-dijo Emily dejándole los expedientes después de retirar la solicitud.-Bueno, solo vine a despedirme, así le agradezco estos años que trabajamos juntos, aprendí mucho de todos ustedes, así que gracias señor.

-De nada.-dijo el.-Estoy seguro de que todos aprendimos algo de ti.

-Si, bueno, tengo que ir a informarle a los demás.-dijo Emily caminando hacia la puerta.- Fue un placer conocerlo, agente Hotchner y espero que le valla bien.

-Igualmente, agente Prentiss.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie para despedirla.-Emily!

-¿Si?-pregunto ella girándose

-Solo quiero saber, tu traslado no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ¿verdad?-pregunto el

-¿A que se refiere señor?-pregunto ella.- ¿A nuestra relación? ¿A que desde que regrese me ha estado evitando? ¿O a que?

-¿A todo?-dudo el

-No, señor, mi partida no tiene nada que ver a lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.-dijo Emily.-Es solo que yo pensé que al regresar todo seria como antes, yo volvería a ser la misma de antes, pero no puedo, es por eso que me voy, no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

-Solo necesitaba saber eso.-dijo el.-Espero que te valla bien, en cualquier cosa que venga.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.-Ahora si me disculpas, informare al resto del equipo.

-Adiós, amor.-susurro Aarón cuando la vio salir de su oficina, sin embargo no solo salía de su oficina, también salía de su vida, y quizá saldría para siempre…

-¿Cómo que dejas el equipo?-pregunto Dave después de oír la noticia de su partida.-¿A que departamento te cambiaran?

-No lo se.-dijo Emily.-Me tomare un año sabático, después regresare y me asignara mi nuevo departamento.

-¿Y a donde te iras?-pregunto García.

-A Italia.-dijo Emily.-Estaré un tiempo haya, necesito pensar y aclarar mis ideas, yo planeo estar haya unos 2 meses y regresarme, pero aun no lo se.

-Nos avisaras cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Morgan

-Por mas pequeña que sea lo sabrán.-dijo Emily sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunto Reíd

-Mi avión sale en 3 horas.-dijo Emily.- Saliendo de aquí me voy al aeropuerto.

-Te vamos a extrañar.-dijo JJ abrazándola

-Yo también, y mucho.-dijo Emily separándose sin poder contener las lagrimas.-Es por esto que odio las despedidas.

-Todos odian separarse.-dijo García

-Nos veremos pronto.-dijo Emily a Morgan cuando lo abrazo.-Y esta vez pueden llamarme cuando quieran.

-Es bueno saberlo.-dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Depues de abrazar a todos sus compañeros y de prometerles que los llamaría en cuanto se instalara en Italia, Emily se despidió, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a la oficina de su ahora exjefe, quien miraba todo parado desde adentro de su oficina, se despidió de la mano y se dispuso a salir, a salir al menos durante 3 meses, de la vida del hombre que amaba y que era el padre del bebe que estaba creciendo en su vientre…

No había pasado ni 15 minutos desde que vio a Emily partir, cuando Janeth Robertson, entro a su oficina. Janeth era una de las mejores amigas de Emily y debido a la relación que tuvieron, se convirtió en una gran amiga para el.

-Janeth, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto poniéndose de pie cuando la vio entrar a su amiga.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo ella.-y necesito darte algo.

-Claro, toma asiento.-dijo el

-No tengo tiempo, tengo que ir por John a la escuela.-dijo ella mostrándole una carta.-Emily me pidió que te entregara esto cuando ella me llamara para decirme que había llegado a Italia.

-¿Y porque no hiciste lo que ella te pidió?-pregunto el

-Por que se la amas.-dijo ella.-Y no me vengas con que tienes una relación con Beth, por que yo se que no es cierto, sé que solo lo dijiste para alejar mas a Emily y tratar de calmar la culpa que sientes por la muerte de Haley.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo el

-Trata de mentirte a ti mismo, no me importa.-dijo Janeth.-Solo vine a darte esto y a decirte que aun tienes tiempo de evitar que se valla.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que quiero evitar que se valla?-pregunto el

-Tal vez ahorita pienses que es lo mejor, sin embargo cuando leas la carta y veas lo que contiene el sobre, cambiaras de opinión.-dijo ella caminado hacia la puerta.-Adiós y suerte, Aarón.

Cuando su amiga salió, se debatió entre abrir o no el sobre, sin embargo Janeth había sembrado en el una duda y la quería sacar de su mente, así que abrió el sobre y saco la hoja de papel en la que pudo reconocer la letra de Emily.

_Querido Aaron:_

_Cuando estes leyendo esto, yo ya estare lejos, estare en Italia, pero quería que supieras lo que a continuación te digo. _

_Mi corazón latera con fuerza ante la espera del avión que me llevara lejos de ti y de mi familia, se que una parte de mi espera que entres por la puerta y evites que me valla, sin embargo otra parte de mi sabe que alejarme de ti es la mejor opción, tu estas con Beth y no quiero seguir sufriendo mas con tu conducta._

_Se que Jack sufrirá por mi partida, se que acabo de regresar y ya me voy, sin embargo ya he hablado con el y le he explicado por que me voy, le he dicho que cualquier cosa que necesite, por minima que sea me llame y también le he dicho que voy a regresar, solo necesito pensar._

_Se que lo que te voy a decir, te lo debi decir frente a frente, pero tenia miedo a tu reacción, Jack ya lo sabe y esta encantado ante la idea de ser un hermano mayor… Estoy segura de que ya lo deduciste, estoy embarazada de poco mas de 3 meses y se que es un poco creuel enterarte mediante una carta que seras padre por segunda, pero creo que es por el momento lo mejor._

_Ya dije lo que quería decir, por ultimo solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que no me enamore de el agetne especial, me enamore de Aaron Hotchner el hombre, el hermano, el padre, el amigo. No se lo que sientas por mi, pero no te voy a pedir que te cases conmigo, soy una niña grande y se que tu estas con Beth, así que no te preocupes, no interferiré en tu relación, lo único que te voy a pedir es que seas el padre de nuestro hijo, no mas._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón_

_Emily Prentiss_

_P.D. Dentro del sobre encontraras la primera fotografía de nuestro hijo._

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios pliss.<em>


	2. Capitulo II: Ve por ella

**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta... He regresado...**

**Lamento la tardanza...**

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece (desearía que fuera así, pero no lo es)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II: Ve por ella…<strong>

_-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Emily desde la puerta de su despacho._

_-Claro.-dijo el poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

-¿_Podemos hablar?-pregunto ella.-Últimamente no hemos podido hablar._

-_Seguro.-dijo el volviendo a ocupar su lugar.- ¿De que quieres hablar?_

_-Me preguntado, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Emily.-Haz cambiado._

_-Cambiado, ¿de que modo?-pregunto Hotch._

_-Aarón, recuerdas lo que paso hace casi 6 semanas en mi departamento.-dijo Emily.-Pues desde ese día tú te has comportado muy raro, no se como, simplemente raro._

_-Si, en tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.-se disculpo Hotch.-Entre la UAC y explicarle a Jack todo lo que paso y mi entrenamiento para el triatlón, no he podido pensar mucho en esa noche._

_-Bueno yo si he pensado en ello.-dijo ella.-Y yo me preguntaba si había una oportunidad que volviéramos a ser lo que éramos antes de Foyet y Doyle._

_-No lo se, Emily.-dijo el.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y han pasado muchas cosas._

_-Lo se, pero eso no significa que no lo podamos intentar.-dijo ella.-Ningunos tenemos una relación y no perdemos nada con intentarlo._

_-En eso te equivocas.-dijo Hotch.-Conocí a alguien, no es oficial, pero tal vez se convierta en oficial pronto._

_-Oh.-dijo Emily.-Pues felicidades, y lamento todo esto, no sabía que había alguien en tu vida._

_-Si, estoy tratando de mantenerlo en secreto.-dijo el.-Al menos hasta que sea oficial._

_-Bueno, pues yo me voy.-dijo Emily poniéndose de pie.-Y de nuevo, lo siento._

_-No importa.-dijo el sonriéndole.-Emily, aguarda._

_-¿Si?-pregunto ella desde la puerta._

_-Estamos bien, ¿verdad?-pregunto el.-Digo, quizá ya sea momento de seguir cada uno con nuestras vidas._

_-Si, estamos bien, no te preocupes.-dijo Emily sonriendo.-Nos vemos mas tarde._

_-Nos vemos.-dijo Hotch observándola marcharse…_

-Eres un estúpido, Hotchner.-dijo Hotch en un susurro al recordar la platica que habían tenido hacia un par de semanas y en el que el la había terminado de alejar.

No sabia cuanto había pasado desde que Janeth le dejo la carta, no supo cuanto tiempo paso perdido en sus pensamiento, recordando todo lo que había pasado con Emily. Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta, intento llamarla, estaba seguro de que aun podía detenerla…

-Vamos, Emily, coge el teléfono.-dijo Hotch cuando por tercera ocasión saltaba el contestador.-no me quieres contestar, entonces solucionaremos eso, hablaras conmigo te guste o no.

Y sin más salió de su oficina para dirigirse al escritorio donde se encontraban sus compañeros y amigos.

-No me digas que hay un caso.-dijo Dave...

-¿Qué? No, no es eso.-dijo Hotch.-JJ, me puedes prestar tu teléfono.

-Seguro.-dijo la rubia entregándoselo.- ¿Para que lo necesitas?

-Tengo algo que hacer.-dijo Hotch caminando hacia la puerta.-Te lo entrego cuando regrese.

-¿A dónde va?-pregunto Reíd.

-No tengo idea, pero lo mejor es que lo dejemos que haga lo que tenga que hacer.-dijo Dave.

-¿Para que le pidió su teléfono a JJ?-pregunto Reíd.-Él tiene el suyo.

-No lo se, chico.-gruño Dave.-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

-Ok.-dijo el chico confundido.

Hotch siguió sin mirar atrás, no saludaba a nadie, tenía una meta y la iba a cumplir… Una vez que estuvo en la camioneta dirigiéndose al aeropuerto decidió marcar.

_-¿Qué paso, JJ?-pregunto Emily al teléfono._

-Veo que a ella si le contesta.-dijo Hotch.-Por un momento pensé que se te había olvidado el celular en casa.

-Aarón.-dijo ella en un susurro.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo el.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-pregunto ella.

-Qué te parece… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a ser padre por segunda vez?-pregunto Hotch.

-No se de donde sacas eso.-dijo Emily.

-¿De donde lo saco?-pregunto el.-De la carta que me dejaste con Janeth, pro suerte ella fue mas inteligente que tu y me la entrego hace un poco mas de 1 hora.

-La voy a matar.-dijo ella.-Le dije que no te la entregara hasta que yo le dijera…

-¿Hasta que tu estuvieras en Italia?-pregunto Hotch.-No se te ocurrió que yo quería formar parte de esta etapa contigo. Es mi hijo.

-Me gustaría que dijeras nuestro hijo.-pidió Emily.

-No puedo, por que nuestro hijo se supone que son de los dos y tu no los estas compartiendo.-dijo el.

-Mi avión esta a punto de despegar.-dijo ella.-Me tengo que ir.

-Emily, no se te ocurra colgarme.-dijo Hotch, pero no lo acabo de decir cuando lo hizo.-Maldición.

Intento llamarle varias veces mas, pero lo mandaba al contestador, al final lo único que hizo fue aventar el teléfono al asiento del pasajero y manejar lo mas rápido posible, le importaba un comino que le levantaran una infracción, lo que quería era llegar lo mas rápido posible e intentar detenerla… Pero no pudo, el trafico y quizá el que no encontrara un lugar para estacionar la camioneta no lo dejo, llego tarde, el avión acababa de despegar… Decepcionado y enojado consigo mismo, regreso a la oficina, entrego el celular a una interrogante JJ y se encerró en su oficina…

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-pregunto Morgan

-No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar.-dijo Dave poniéndose de pie.

-Wow.-dijo JJ.-Aquí hay más de 10 llamadas hechas al celular de Emily, solo la primera fue contestada.

-Hablare con el.-dijo Dave dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe, no se molesto en llamar, simplemente entro, y la imagen que vio, lo dejo mudo, estaba parado frente a la ventana y estaba llorando, varias lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.-Hotch, ¿estas bien?

-La he perdido.-dijo el.-La perdí, Dave.

-¿A quien?-pregunto Dave, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-Se fue.-dijo el.-Todo por no decirle lo que siento, todo por el temor de no volver a sufrir.

-Ok.-dijo Dave.-Se que Emily se fue, pero va a regresar.

-No lo entiendes.-dijo Hotch.-No contesta mis llamadas, tuve que utilizar el celular de JJ para poder hablar con ella.

-Hotch, tranquilo.-dijo Dave, pero al ver algo en su escritorio.-Aarón, ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué es que?-pregunto Hotch, pero al ver lo que su amigo le mostraba.-Nada.

-Hotch, ¿esta embarazada?-pregunto Dave.

-Si, pero yo me acabo de enterar, me dejo una nota y yo no lo sabia.-dijo Hotch, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un puñetazo de su amigo.- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Demonios, Dave creo que me la rompiste.

-Bien merecido te lo tiene.-dijo Dave antes de darle unos cuantos pañuelos para contener la hemorragia.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Aquí trabajo Dave.-dijo Hotch.

-Me refiero a Virginia.-dijo Dave.-Aarón, hay una mujer que se dirige a Italia, que te ama, ve por ella.

-¿Qué parte de que no me quiere hablar no entiendes?-pregunto Hotch.-No puedo luchar por ella.

-Aarón, te ama, y esta esperando un hijo tuyo, ¿Qué mas necesitas?-pregunto Dave.-Toma unas vacaciones, ve por tu hijo y pide permiso en la escuela, y llévatelo a Italia, recupera a la mujer que amas.

-Ella piensa que salgo con Beth.-dijo Hotch

-¿La atractiva ciclista que conociste entrenando? ¿A la que mandaste al demonio y solo le dijiste que entrenarían juntos, no mas?-pregunto Dave.- ¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Por que yo se lo dije.-dijo Hotch bajando la mirada.

-¿Que hiciste que?-grito el agente mayor.- ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

-Por que no podía conmigo, ok.-dijo Hotch.-Empezó a salir con ella, inmediatamente después de divorciarme, me sentía culpable.

-Ok.-dijo Dave respirando hondo.-Toma tu abrigo, ve y date una ducha, cámbiate y empaca un par de cosas, ve por Jack a la escuela y diles que va a faltar unos días, yo hablare con Strauss y le diré que tuviste que tomar vacaciones.

-Dave, no me puedo ir.-dijo Hotch.-El equipo me necesita.

-Podemos arreglárnosla sin ti, ahora quien te necesita eres tu.-dijo Dave.-Ve al aeropuerto y toma el primer avión que salga a Italia, si es necesario utiliza a Jack como excusa, pero tienes que hablar con Emily.

-Ni siquiera se donde se hospeda.-dijo Hotch.

-Conozco a alguien que lo puede averiguar.-dijo Dave.-Solo vete, cuando llegues a Italia te tendremos todos los datos. ¿Y Hotch?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el agente desde la puerta.

-Solo tráela de vuelta.-dijo Dave.

-Lo hare.-dijo Hotch.-Y Dave, gracias.

-Solo vete.-dijo Dave despidiéndose con la mano.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la salida, no hizo caso a las caras de confusión y preguntas de su equipo, simplemente tenia que salir de ahí. Hizo todo lo que Dave le dijo, junto con Jack tomo el primer avión hacia Italia. Ahora solo le restaba esperar que Emily lo recibiera…

* * *

><p>Entonces, ¿que les parece?<p> 


	3. Capitulo III: Italia

**Hey, volvi... Lamento la tardanza, pero se puede decir que sufri de problemas tecnicos y no pude subir hasta hoy...**

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III: Italia…<strong>

-Dave, llámame en cuanto escuches esto.-dijo Hotch al teléfono.-Acabo de aterrizar, voy al hotel en el que García hizo la reservación, Jack esta dormido así que por lo pronto estaré ahí. Llámame…

Hotch esperaba impaciente la llamada de Dave o de cualquier miembro del equipo, pero pasaba el tiempo, no sabia cuanto, tal vez pasaron minutos, pero a él le parecieron horas…

-Hotchner.-dijo cuando el teléfono sonó.

_-Siento no llamar antes, pero hasta hace un momento escuche tu mensaje.-dijo Dave._

-No importa.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Sabes donde esta?

_-Esta viviendo en el departamento de una amiga.-dijo Dave.-García te esta enviando la dirección._

-Ok, gracias, y agradécele a todos.-dijo Hotch.-Te llamo después.

_-Wow, no tan rápido amigo.-dijo Dave.-Los demás quieren saber que tal Italia._

-No lo se.-dijo Hotch.-Llegue hace 2 horas y vine directo al hotel, Jack esta dormido, no he podido salir.

_-¿La vas a ver hoy?-pregunto Dave._

-No, hoy me quedare aquí, ya mañana por la mañana Jack y yo iremos.-dijo Hotch.

_-Dije JJ que te diga que si no se quiere venir, te la traigas a rastras.-dijo Dave._

-No hare eso y tú sabes por que.-dijo Hotch.-Pero, sé que voy a lograr que vuelva.

_-Ni siquiera te habla, ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?-pregunto Dave._

-Se de alguien que la puede convencer.-dijo Hotch mirando a su hijo.-Y tengo algo que me puede ayudar.

_-¿Lo compraste? ¿Lo vas a hacer?-pregunto Dave, Hotch rio al escuchar a García, "¿Compro que? ¿Va a hacer que?"-Te pondré en altavoz._

-Hola a todos.-dijo Hotch.

_-¿Qué compraste?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

-¿Sabían que se hablar italiano?-pregunto Hotch intentando desviar el tema.

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué aprendiste?-pregunto JJ._

-A Haley siempre les gustaron los idiomas, y me obligo a aprender italiano por que dijo que algún día viviría en Italia.-dijo Hotch.-Ahora le agradezco que me haya obligado.

_-Interesante.-dijo JJ.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

-No se rendirán fácilmente, ¿verdad?-pregunto Hotch riendo.

_-No, así que empieza hablar.-dijo JJ_

-No les diré nada.-dijo Hotch.-Bueno les diré algo, podría ser en la torre de piza.

_-No lo entiendo.-dijo Reíd._

_-Por dios, Reíd.-dijo García.-Le va a proponer matrimonio._

-¿De donde sacas esa idea?-pregunto Hotch.-Solo dije que podría ser en la torre de piza, quizá me refiero a anónimamente, como tu lo sabes hacer, la podría invitar a cenar y pedirle perdón ahí, y por si intenta escapar cuando me vea, llevare mi arma secreta, Jack.

_-LE VA A PROPONER MATRIMONIO.-gritaron las dos mujeres._

_-Por Dios chicas.-se quejo Morgan.-Me dejaran sordo._

_-¿Desde cuando planeas hacerlo?-pregunto Dave_

-No diré nada.-dijo Hotch.-Tendrán que esperar a que regresemos, para saber que hice.

_-Vamos, Hotch, no nos dejes así.-dijo Morgan.- ¿Qué planeas hacer?_

-No diré nada, no insistan.-dijo Hotch

_-Al menos puedes asegurar que le vas a pedir matrimonio.-dijo Dave.-De ese modo ellas tendrían una razón para acribillarnos con planes de boda._

-No le voy a pedir matrimonio.-dijo Hotch.

_-Apestas Hotch.-dijo JJ.-Pensé que ibas a recuperarla._

-La voy a recuperar, pero no le voy a pedir matrimonio.-dijo Hotch.

_-Me dejaron solo.-dijo Dave.- ¿No le vas a pedir matrimonio? ¿Por qué? Espera primero respóndeme algo, ¿Cuándo lo compraste?_

-Después de que regresara y antes de la noche que quedo embarazada.-dijo Hotch.-Pase por un joyería, lo vi y me pareció perfecto para ella, sencillo, simple y de aspecto frágil, cuando lo ves a simple vista, pero cuando te acercas a verlo, es hermoso, fuerte y único.

_-¿Por qué no le vas a pedir matrimonio?-pregunto Dave._

-Yo no lo hare, lo hará Jack.-dijo Hotch.-Como lo habías planeado cuando descubrió el anillo en mi cajón.

_-¿Jack descubrió el anillo?-pregunto Dave._

-Una de las tantas noches que durmió conmigo, en cuando lo vio, me pregunto: "¿Emily será mi nueva mama?"-dijo Hotch.-No se como lo supo, pero supo que el anillo era para Emily.

_-¿Qué le contestaste?-pregunto Dave_

-Que solo lo seria si ella decía que si.-dijo Hotch.-Pero que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

_-¿Lo hizo?-pregunto Dave._

-Nadie lo sabia, ¿eso no prueba nada?-pregunto Hotch.-Era nuestro secreto, pero le dije que me tendría que ayudar a pedírselo, así que él me va ayudar.

_-Tienes un hijo extraordinario, ¿lo sabias?-pregunto Dave_

-Se parece a su madre.-dijo Hotch.-Haley también lo era, y Emily también lo es.

_-Envíame un mensaje en cuanto tengas la respuesta.-dijo Dave.-Te veo dentro de dos semanas._

-Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.-dijo Hotch.-Adiós Dave, y gracias nuevamente.

_-Te lo dije, solo tráela de vuelta.-dijo Dave._

-Y otra cosa, no les digas que si se lo voy a pedir.-dijo Hotch.-Quiero que Emily se los diga.

_-Oye, que yo sepa tu no se lo vas a pedir, va a ser Jack.-dijo Dave riendo.-Adiós Aarón._

-Adiós Dave.-dijo Hotch colgando el teléfono y dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

Se puso de pie y salió al balcón para ver si el aire lo relajaba., la suite tenia un vista preciosa, tenia la ciudad a sus pies y el aire le pegaba en la cara. Pero nada de eso lograba relajarlo, así que lo mejor era que se concentrara en lo que iba hacer. Se acercó a su maleta y de esta saco de esta un estuche de terciopelo negro, lo abrió para dejar a la luz un anillo, que era sencillo como él lo había dicho, estaba hecho de platino, tenia un diamante en corte princesa, y dos pequeños zafiros acompañándolo a cada lado, no era ostentoso ni grande, era pequeño y hermoso, el diamante blanco reflejaba el color azul de los zafiros, por lo que parecía un diamante azul. Azul… su color favorito y el color favorito de Emily, eso también había sido uno de las razones por lo que lo había elegido. El gusto por el color azul era una de las tantas cosas que tenían en común, y como bien dijo alguien muy sabia, "Cosas que los hacen perfectos el uno para el otro".

La mañana siguiente, Hotch y Jack se dirigieron a la dirección que García le había mandado, tardaron un poco en subir, para disgusto de Jack que quería salir del auto y subir corriendo para ver a su Emmy.

-Muy bien, Jack.-dijo Hotch cuando estaban en el ascensor.-Recuerda que solo venimos a invitarla a cenar con nosotros y si dice que no, vendremos hasta que acepte.

-¿Por qué va a decir que no?-pregunto el niño.

-Por que esta enojada conmigo.-dijo el.-Muy bien esto es lo que haremos, para que habla la puerta, tú tocaras y yo me mantendré lejos de la vista de la mirilla, ella va a abrir y es cuando yo apareceré.

-¿Y si cierra la puerta?-pregunto Jack cuando salieron del ascensor.

-En cuanto la abra, tú entras y yo voy a evitar que el cierre.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Estas listo, colega?

-Si.-dijo Jack acercándose a la puerta marcada con el numero 15J.

Emily estaba sentada leyendo un libro cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, se acercó a la puerta extrañada, nadie sabía que estaba ahí más que su amiga y JJ, y dado que no había pedido nada, no esperaba a nadie. Se asomo por la mirilla, pero no vio nada, estuvo tentada a no abrir, pero algo la impuso a hacerlo. Lo que paso cuando abrí la puerta, pasó en cuestión de segundos, Jack con un simple "Hola Emmy", había pasado rápidamente en un hueco que estaba entre ella y la puerta. Y Hotch, Hotch solo se le había puesto en frente.

-Hola Emily.-dijo el.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-No, ahora si me disculpas.-dijo ella intentando cerrar la puerta, pero él se lo impidió colocando la mano contra esta.

-Mi hijo esta dentro, así que te agradecería que me dejaras entrar.-dijo el.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-dijo ella mientras resignada se echaba hacia atrás.- -¿Cómo sabes donde estaba viviendo?

-JJ, me lo dijo.-dijo el

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Emily.

-Vinimos a invitarte a cenar.-dijo Hotch-

-Me refiero a Italia, Aarón.-dijo Emily.

-Vine de vacaciones.-dijo el.-Y como me acorde que tu estabas aquí, decidí pasar e invitarte a cenar.

-¿Vacaciones? Jack esta en la escuela.-dijo Emily.-Debiste de saber eso.

-Si, pedimos permiso.-dijo Hotch.-Y como va más adelantado que el resto del grupo, se lo dieron, así que aquí estamos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella.-Si tu viaje tiene como misión que yo regrese antes, es mejor que tomes el siguiente vuelo, por que no voy a cambiar de opinión.

-No, en realidad a Haley siempre quiso conocer Italia.-dijo Hotch.-Así que decidí que ya era hora de que Jack y yo cumpliéramos su sueño.

-Bueno, pues ya están aquí, conózcanlo.-dijo ella.-Lejos de mí.

-Emily, ven a cenar con nosotros esta noche.-dijo Hotch.-Hice una reservación en el restaurant de la torre de piza.

-No gracias.-dijo ella.-Tengo planes.

-Cancélalos.-dijo el.- ¿O tu que opinas, Jack? ¿Quieres que Emily venga por nosotros o no?

-Si.-dijo Jack.-Por favor Emmy, ven con nosotros.

-Lo siento Jack, no puedo.-dijo ella.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor.-dijo Jack.-Di que si, ¿si?

-Está bien.-dijo ella, mientras mataba a Hotch con la mirada, sabia que no podía resistir a los encantos del niño y aun así lo traía.

-Bien, esta todo decidido.-dijo Hotch.-Pasamos por ti a las 6, la reservación es a las 8, así que tenemos tiempo.

-Nos podemos ver ahí.-dijo Emily.

-No nada de eso, somos unos caballeros.-dijo Hotch.-Vendremos por ti y te traeremos.

-Está bien, no discutiré.-dijo ella.-Pero te advierto que será la única ocasión que acepte.

-Es la única que necesito.-dijo el en un susurro apenas legible.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.

-Que Jack y yo nos tenemos que ir.-dijo el.-Vamos Jack, despídete, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

-Ok, nos vemos luego Emmy.-dijo Jack dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando esta se agacho para abrazarlo.

-¿Vas a poder manejarte en Italia?-pregunto Emily.-No hablan el mismo idioma que nosotros.

-No, hablan italiano, y yo se hablar italiano, Haley me obligo a aprenderlo, estaremos bien, no te preocupes.-dijo Hotch acercándose a la puerta.-Emily, te veo a las 6.

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Nos vemos, Jack.

-Adiós Emmy.-dijo el niño cuando su padre lo guio hacia el elevador.

-Cometiste un gran error, Emily Prentiss, un gran error.-dijo ella recargándose en la puerta ya cerrada.

El resto de la tarde paso a una velocidad impresionante para Emily, cuando menos lo esperaba ya era la hora de arreglarse para la cena. Para los dos Hotchner, también paso muy rápido, pero ellos no dejaban de hacer cosas, se la pasaron toda la tarde comprando cosas y arreglando todos los detalles pendientes para esa noche, el restaurant había comprendido lo que Hotch quería hacer y como la gerente era una romántica empedernida, les arreglo la cena en los últimos pisos, el precio era alto, pero valía la pena pagar eso y mas por recuperar a Emily. En los primero momentos de la cena, Jack se quedaría abajo con una simpática mesera llamada Laura, y cuando fuera el momento subiría y harían todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces, ¿que les parecio?<strong>


	4. Capitulo IV: Propuesta

Bueno, finalmente esta el siguiente capitulo...

Siento much la tardanza, pero me quede sin inspiracion y hasta ahora lo pude terminar...

Disfrutenlo...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo IV: Propuesta…<strong>

Hotch y Jack llegaron faltando 5 minutos para la hora establecida al departamento de Emily, ambos llevaban casi 1 hora listos, con los nervios se habían arreglado mucho antes de la hora prevista, y el tiempo restante lo dedicaron a tratar de tranquilizarse cosa que no les funciono.. Hotch no dejaba de tocarse la bolsa donde llevaba el anillo y Jack no dejaba de decir en voz baja el discurso que entre el y su padre habían escrito, Hotch sabia que si Emily los vea así los descubriría, por lo que antes de tocar a la puerta respiraron profundamente.

-Pasen.-dijo Emily abriendo la puerta.-En un segundo estoy lista.

-Mmmm, ok esperamos.-dijo Hotch siguiéndola al interior del departamento.

-Hola Emmy.-dijo Jack parándose frente a donde ella estaba arreglando sus cosas.

-Wow, caballero, usted se ve muy guapo esta noche.-dijo Emily dándole un eso en la mejilla, Jack se venia muy guapo, pero también Hotch. Ambos estaban muy guapos con su esmoquin.

-¿Y yo? ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto Hotch girando sobre si mismo.

-Estas para comerte.-dijo Emily sin pensarlo para después sonrojarse completamente.-Estas muy guapo.

-¿Estoy para comerme?-pregunto el esbozando una sonrisa.

-Estas muy guapo, me equivoque.-dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Tu también estas muy hermosa.-dijo el, y realmente lo estaba, el vestido de color morado que llevaba, le sentaba de maravilla, y el embarazo también le sentaba de maravilla, su cuerpo había cambiado para bien.-Y también estas para comerte.

-Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto ella ignorando su pequeña broma.

-Claro.-dijo Hotch.-Vamos, Jack.

-¿Jack no va a cenar con nosotros?-pregunto Emily al ver que el niño se iba con una mesera.

-Subirá después.-dijo Hotch.-Es cenara abajo y cuando termine subirá.

-Aarón, me mentiste.-dijo ella.-Dijiste que cenaríamos todos juntos.

-No te mentí, tal vez omití pequeños detalles.-dijo el riendo.-Vamos, el sube mas tarde.

-Eso es mentir.-dijo Emily mientras subían el resto de las escaleras.

-Si, quizá.-dijo el pensando.-Si, te mentí, pero era la única forma que aceptaras venir esta noche.

-Y ahora estoy pensando seriamente en irme.-dijo ella sentándose en la silla que él le ofrecía.

-Lo harías, pero te podría quitar tu bolsa y no tendrías en que irte.-dijo el sentándose frente a ella.

-Es por eso que insististe en traerme, sabias que los descubriría.-dijo ella.

-Hombre precavido vale por dos.-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un….-dijo ella.-Olvídalo y cenemos antes de que te diga lo que pienso en estos momentos de ti.

-Si, respecto a al cena, ya ordene todo.-dijo el.-Tu solo tienes que disfrutar.

-Ahora me dices que tengo que cenar.-dijo ella.-Fantástico.

-Lo se, ¿verdad?-pregunto el.-Todo un caballero.

-Créeme se me ocurren muchas cosas para describirte y te seguro que caballero no esta dentro de ellas.-dijo ella.

-Que interesante.-dijo el.-Por que recuerdo que lo que mas te gustaba de mi, era lo controlador que podía ser, tu sabes, ¿Cuáles eran tu palabras exactas? O si, _"Me encanta el Macho Alfa que se encuentra en ti"_

-¿Por qué solo tienes buena memoria para lo que te conviene?-pregunto ella.

-En realidad tengo excelente memoria, quizá no tan buena como la de Reíd, pero mi memoria es excelente.-dijo el.-Recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-¿Ah, si?-pregunto ella.

-Si.-dijo el.-Por ejemplo recuerdo que en nuestra segunda cita, llevabas un vestido rojo bastante provocador, debo decir, y que fuimos a cenar a un restaurant de comida hindú.

-Y también recuerdas que tú como siempre, llevabas tu traje.-dijo ella.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-pregunto el.-Los trajes son como mi segunda piel.

-Oh, ¿es por eso que nunca te he visto con jeans en el trabajo?-pregunto Emily.

-Si.-dijo Hotch.-Tengo al menos tres docenas de trajes, mas de 30 corbatas, sin contar las 5 corbatas que uso solo en ocasiones especiales, y no se cuantas camisas, muchas.

-Que divertido.-dijo ella.-No creo conocer a alguien que tenga la misma cantidad que tu.

-Ves, eso indica que soy único.-dijo el sonriendo.-Nunca encontraras a alguien sin sentido del humor y que tenga tantos trajes.

-Si, eso parece.-dijo Emily.-Pero no cantes victoria, dicen que todos tenemos un doble, un físicamente y uno psicológicamente.

-Pues yo no he encontrado los míos.-dijo el.- ¿Y tu ya los encontraste?

-No, pero no pierdo las esperanza de hacerlo.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Emily, ahí algo de que quiero hablarte.-dijo el después de cenar en silencio durante mas de 10 minutos.

-Claro.-dijo ella.-Dispara.

-Es sobre Beth.-dijo el.

-No quiero hablar de ello.-dijo Emily.-No me interesa, si ella te hace feliz, adelante.

-Emily, Beth entrenaba conmigo, no mas.-dijo el.-Nos topamos un día mientras corríamos y decidimos entrenar juntos, ambos teníamos un triatlón, el de ella fue hace dos semanas, el mío es dentro de tres semanas, no es mi novia.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Me mentiste?

-Lo siento.-dijo el.

-Mira, si no querías iniciar una relación conmigo, si tus sentimientos habían cambiado, debiste decírmelo.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-No debiste por que ocultarte tras una mentira.

-Emily, por favor no te vallas.-dijo el tomándola del brazo para evitar que huyera.-Escúchame y después, si te quieres ir, no te lo impediré, pero escúchame y escucha lo que Jack tiene que decir.

-Me iré.-dijo ella volviendo a ocupar su lugar.-Y habla rápido, por que no quiero estar aquí.

-Ok.-dijo el, mientras le hacia una seña al mesero.-Cuando yo me divorcie, cuando empezamos nuestra relación, todo marchaba bien, excelente, me ayudaste a conocerme mejor a mi mismo y me ayudaste a salir adelante, pero también estaba dolido y estaba sufriendo por que Haley me había dejado.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-pregunto ella.- ¿A que solo estabas conmigo por despecho?

-Déjame terminar.-dijo el.-Cuando poso todo lo de Foyet, cuando yo sabia que iba a ir tras Haley, y cuando la pusimos en testigos protegidos, quise hacer lo mismo contigo, sin embargo me aferre a la idea de que nadie sabia lo de nosotros, que él no te iba a dañar, y que tu tenias un entrenamiento, un entrenamiento que Haley no tenia, sabia o quería saber que si el decidía atacarte, que si de algún modo él se enterara de lo nuestro, que tu podrías defender, pero aun así puse a dos agentes vigilándote, no se separaron de ti en todo el tiempo que duro todo, cuando no estabas con ningún miembro del equipo, ellos estaban siguiéndote.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-pregunto Emily.

-Se que tu odias que te protejan, que eres independiente, pero era la única cosa que me permitía estar tranquilo.-dijo Hotch.

-Ok, ¿Qué sigue?-pregunto Emily.- ¿Que cuando regrese, te alejaste de mi por que no querías que saliera herida?

-Me aleje de ti, por que me sentía culpable.-dijo Hotch.-Me enamore de ti, te necesite incluso antes de que me divorciara, me sentía culpable, de que cuando Haley fue asesinada, si es cierto, me dolía y sufría, pero en el fondo, esta feliz, por que fue Haley y no fuiste tu, me alegre de que Foyet hubiera matado a Haley y a ti no, es por eso que me aleje, no fue por que no te quisiera, por que lo hago, te amo mas que mi vida, eres lo mas importante para mi, incluso quizá un poco mas importante que Jack.

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Emily.-Por que me quiero ir.

-Deja que Jack, diga lo que tiene que decir y después te vas.-dijo Hotch.-Jack lo dice y no te hare nada, si te quieres ir, te dejare ir.

-Gracias.-dijo Emily.- ¿Dónde esta Jack?

-Atrás de ti.-dijo Hotch poniéndose de pie.

-Hola, Emmy.-la saludo el niño alegremente antes de dirigirse a su padre.- ¿Es hora?

-Es hora amigo.-asintió Hotch.- ¿Estas listo?

-Creo que si.-dijo Jack.

-Funciona para mí.-dijo Hotch.-Adelante.

-Emmy, te quiero hacer una pregunta.-dijo Jack.-Prometes que escucharas que tienes todo lo que tengo que decir y no interrumpirás.

-Lo prometo Jack.-dijo Emily sonriendo.

-Bien.-dijo Jack tomándole la mano mientras se paraba frente a ella.-Emmy, sé que estos últimos meses ha sido difíciles, tu te fuiste lejos y yo pensé que tu estabas muerta y que nunca te iba a volver a ver, ahora, en todo el tiempo que ha pasado, papa y yo hemos descubierto algo, te queremos y te necesitamos, me has ayudado, has ayudado a mi papa y has estado ahí para nosotros, así que te quiero hacer unas preguntas, ¿Aceptas estar ahí para papa y para mi? ¿Aceptas ayudarme con mis tareas y ayudarme a no olvidar a mi madre? ¿Aceptas convertirte en mi nueva mama?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Emily mirando a Hotch que se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella.

-Emily, ya lo dije, te amo con todo mi corazón, eres todo lo que yo soy y te necesito.-dijo Hotch mientras le abría la cajita de terciopelo y la ponía frente a ella.- ¿Me ayudaras a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Haley de mostrarle a Jack lo que es el amor? ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y en la madre de Jack?

-Aarón.-dijo Emily.-Yo…

* * *

><p>¿Entonces? ¿Que les parecio?<p> 


	5. Capitulo V: Anunciando

**SE QUE TARDE, PERO FINALMENTE AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO... EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**SOLAMENTE FALTA EL EPILOGO Y SE ACABO...**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Anunciando<strong>

Nadie sabía que había pasado en Italia y nadie sabía si Emily había regresado con él, lo único que sabían era que las dos semanas que Hotch se había tomado de vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, y en esos momentos lo veían entrando a las oficinas, con su habitual traje y la misma mueca de seriedad en el rostro, en las dos semanas que estuvo fuera, no respondió ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje o correo electrónico, durante esas dos semanas, lo único que supieron de él, era que él y Jack estaban en Italia y que habían ido con la intención de recuperar a Emily, pero no sabían que había pasado ni mucho menos si habían logrado convencerla de lo contrario.

-Aarón Hotchner, date por muerto.-dijo Dave cuando subía las escaleras.

-¿Ahora que hice?-pregunto Hotch.

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunto Dave.-No hiciste nada, es precisamente por eso, tienes muchas cosas que explicar, iremos a tu oficina a hablar.

-De eso nada.-intervino JJ.-Vamos a la sala de conferencias todos queremos oír.

-Llamare a García.-dijo Morgan.

-Wow, Wow, Wow.-dijo Hotch.-Esperen un segundo, ¿quieren?

-No, esto es urgente.-dijo Dave.

-No puedo hablar con ustedes.-dijo Hotch.-Tengo reunión con Strauss y tengo que ponerme al tanto de lo que ha pasado en las dos semanas que estuve fuera.

-Eso puede esperar.-dijo Dave.-Lo que nosotros queremos hablar contigo, no.

-No puede esperar, es mi trabajo.-dijo Hotch.-A menos que quieran que me despidan, déjenme ir.

-No.-dijo Dave.

-Bien, vayan esta noche a cenar a mi casa.-dijo Hotch.-Ahí hablaremos todo lo que quieran.

-Pero, necesitamos saber.-dijo JJ.

-Lo sabrán esta noche, si quieren.-dijo Hotch.-E invita a Will de mi parte, creo que Henry será buena compañía para Jack en estos momentos.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Dave.

-Lo sabrán esta noche.-dijo Hotch antes de dirigirse a su oficina y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Reíd.- ¿Emily no volvió?

-No tengo idea.-dijo Dave.

-Supongo que debemos esperar a esta noche.-dijo Morgan.

-Nos enteraremos hoy en la noche.-dijo Dave.-Y juro que, si la dejo en Italia, lo matare.

La tarde llego demasiado rápido para Hotch y demasiado lento para los demás, cada uno de los miembros del equipo, después de ir a su casa para arreglarse, se encontraron afuera del departamento de Hotch y se sorprendieron al ver quien les abrió la puerta.

-Hey, Jack, ¿está tu padre?-pregunto Morgan.

-Están arriba.-dijo el niño.-Dijo que les abriera la puerta y les dijera que en unos segundos baja.

-¿Están?-pregunto Dave.

-Papa y el tío Sean.-dijo Jack.-Vino de visita.

-Oh, con razón huele tan bien.-dijo Morgan.-No creo que Hotch sea capaz de cocinar tan delicioso.

-Te sorprendería.-dijo Hotch desde las escaleras.-Puedo cocinar bastante bien.

-Sí, su cocina ha mejorado.-dijo Sean.-Sobre todo desde que yo y... Auch.

-Lo siento.-dijo Hotch.-Reflejo involuntario.

-Si no te conociera, diría que ellos no saben lo que paso en Italia.-dijo Sean.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo conté.-dijo Hotch.

-Porque soy tu hermano, es parte de la naturaleza que entre hermanos nos contemos cosas.-dijo Sean.-Eres perfilador, debes de saberlo.

-Sí, no te juntes más con Jo, ella está llenándote la cabeza de cosas que no deberías saber.-dijo Hotch.

-Bueno, no me puedo alejar de ella, vivimos a poca distancia, y tú sabes, ella me ayuda en situaciones que requieren su ayuda.-dijo Sean.-Situaciones que no te importan.

-No iba a preguntar.-dijo Hotch.

-Por si las dudas.-dijo Sean sonriendo.

-Bueno, no es que no quiera estar aquí.-dijo Reíd.-Pero, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Sé que es para darnos una noticia, pero ¿no puedes hacerlo ya?

-Reíd, tranquilo, no comas ansias.-dijo Morgan.-Él debe tener una razón por hacernos esperar.

-Creo que Reíd tiene razón.-dijo Dave.- ¿Por qué no nos dices que pasa? Para decidir si te mato antes o después.

-Creo que es mejor que me aleje de ti.-dijo Sean.-No quiero terminar herido en el proceso, soy demasiado guapo como para que me golpeen.

-Creo que con los puñetazos que te han dado en las peleas de bar que te metes son más que suficientes.-dijo Hotch.-Y quien sabe, quizá cuando estas detenido también te otros.

-Sí, no puedo creer que Jordan te lo contara.-dijo Sean.-La voy a matar.

-Si no te patea ella el trasero primero.-dijo Hotch riendo.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? Dijo que iba a venir.

-Sí, tuvo un contratiempo en el trabajo, no la dejaran salir hasta pasadas las 10.-dijo Sean.-Me pidió que la disculpara y que después se ponía al tanto.

-Hotch, estamos aquí.-dijo Dave.-Si nos citaste para ignorarnos, mejor nos vamos.

-Vaya que son desesperados.-dijo una voz femenina desde arriba de las escaleras.

-¿Esa es…? ¿Emily?-pregunto JJ.

-Hola chicos.-dijo Emily desde las escaleras.

-Espera un segundo.-dijo Dave.- ¿Eso significa lo que estoy pensando que significa?

-Si.-dijo Emily mostrándoles su mano izquierda.

-¿Se van a casar?-pregunto Morgan sorprendido.

-Si.-dijo Hotch.-Se lo pedí en Italia.

-Dijiste que no lo harías.-dijo JJ.

-Técnicamente lo hizo Jack.-dijo Emily.

-Sean, muévete.-dijo Hotch empujando a su hermano cuando vio la expresión de las chicas.-Nos van a atropellar.

Hotch y Sean salieron de las escaleras justo a tiempo, ya que en cuanto Emily se dejó ver al inicio de la escalera García y JJ corrieron para abrazar a su amiga, a quienes después de un momento se unieron Morgan y Reíd.

-Me pediste que la trajera de vuelta.-dijo Hotch acercándose a Dave.-La traje de vuelta.

-¿Por eso no contestaban nuestras llamadas?-pregunto Dave.

-No contestaban las de nadie.-dijo Sean.

-Es cierto.-dijo Hotch.-Aceptamos solamente una llamada, de Jordan.

-¿Quién es Jordan?-pregunto Dave.

-Nuestra prima.-dijo Sean..

-Nos amenazó con rastrearnos si no contestábamos la llamada.-dijo Hotch.-Ella es capaz de eso y más, así que tomamos su llamada.

-¿Teníamos que amenazarte para que la tomaras?-pregunto Dave.-Le hubiéramos dicho a García que te amenazara.

-Sí, creo que García no puede hacer lo que Jordan hace.-dijo Sean.-Cuando término su primer doctorado, ingreso a la marina, tenía 20 años.

-¿Es un genio?-pregunto Dave.

-No, simplemente fue muy estudiosa-empezó Hotch.

-Es muy estudiosa.-lo interrumpió Sean.-Tiene una obsesión por la escuela.

-Simplemente es muy estudiosa, pero después la muerte de sus padres, cuando ella tenía 14 años, no la pudimos sacar del internado en el que estaba, estudiaba día y noche.-dijo Hotch.-Cuando llego a los 25 ya era abogada y tenía 3 doctorados.

-Así que si ella se lo propone puede mover algunos contactos y rastrearte.-dijo Dave.

-Ella trabaja en el pentágono.-dijo Sean.-Y tiene una manera de pedir las cosas que todos se las concedemos.

-Sí, y queríamos mantener esto entre nosotros.-dijo Hotch.-Queríamos simplemente disfrutar el momento, ser una familia, al menos esas dos semanas, después ya vendríamos a esta locura.

-¿Locura?-pregunto Dave.-Ni siquiera sabíamos que ella estaba aquí.

-Sí, pero en cuanto supieran que nos comprometimos, el trabajo y los planes de la boda no nos darían tiempo de estar juntos.-dijo Hotch.-Y conoces a García, no nos dejara respirar acerca de ese tema.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Dave a las chicas mientras acompañaban a Emily a una de las habitaciones.

-Discuten acerca de Italia.-dijo Reíd.

-Discuten cosas de mujeres.-dijo Morgan.

-Dijeron algo de vestido, peinados y boda.-dijo Reíd.

-Me compadezco de ti hermano.-dijo Sean.-Te esperan muchas presiones de hoy hasta el día D.

-¿Cómo lograste convencerla de que dijera que si?-pregunto Dave.-A parte de usar a Jack.

-Muchas veces las palabras tienen mayor efecto si las utilizas de forma adecuada.-dijo Hotch sonriendo.

**Flashback**

_-Aarón.-dijo Emily.-Yo… no sé qué decir._

_-¿Qué te parece contestar mi pregunta?-pregunto Hotch._

_-Lo siento.-dijo Emily.-No puedo casarme contigo._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Por qué?_

_-Simplemente no puedo hacerlo.-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.-Tomare un taxi, no te preocupes._

_-Grazie mille. (Muchísimas gracias?-dijo Emily al mesero que le dio su abrigo.-Tutto era delizioso.(Todo estuvo delicioso.)_

_-¿Papa?-pregunto Jack cuando vio a Emily desaparece.- ¿Qué paso?_

_-Nada, Jack.-dijo Hotch.-Tengo que hablar con Emily, ¿puedo dejarte en el hotel con una niñera, para ir con ella?_

_-¿No puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Jack._

_-Creo que esto lo tenemos que arreglar nosotros solos, Jack.-dijo Hotch.-Pero mañana en la mañana, podrás ir con ella._

_-Tutte le signore bene? __(¿Todo bien, señor?)-pregunto el mesero._

_-Sì, molto bene.(Si, muy bien.)-dijo Hotch.-Posso avere il conto? (¿Puede traeme la cuenta?)_

_-Certo, portare immediatamente. (Claro, inmediatamente.)-dijo el mesero._

_-Grazie. (Gracias.)-dijo Hotch sonriendo._

_-Chi è? (¿Quién es?)-pregunto Emily cuando llamaron por segunda vez a la puerta._

_-Io sono un dipendente del ristorante. (Soy un empleado del restaurant.)-dijo una voz masculina._

_-Di cosa hai bisogno? (¿Que necesita?)-pregunto Emily.-Ho dimenticato qualcosa? (¿Olvide algo?) _

_-Sì, e lo consegna. (Si, y quisiera entregarsela.)-dijo el._

_-Bene, grazie. (Bueno, gracias.)-dijo Emily abriendo la puerta, solo para toparse con quien menos esperaba. _

_-Ogni volta che si desidera, signorina.(Cuando guste, señorita.)-dijo Hotch entrando al departamento antes de que tuviera tiempo de cerrar la puerta._

_-¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Hotch?-pregunto Emily.-Te quiero afuera de mi departamento._

_-No hasta que hayamos hablado.-dijo el._

_-¿Dónde esta Jack?-pregunto Emily._

_-En el hotel, con una niñera.-dijo Hotch._

_-Hotch, dejaste a un niño de 6 años, ¿solo? ¿En un país que no conoce y con una desconocida?-pregunto Emily._

_-Tenía que hablar contigo.-dijo el._

_-Entonces, dejaste a Jack, e inventaste toda la farsa del empleado del restaurante, ¿solo para hablar conmigo?-pregunto ella._

_-Te conozco, sé que no me hubieras abierto.-dijo el._

_-No quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Emily._

_-Solo dime, ¿Por qué no te quieres casar conmigo?-pregunto Hotch.-Dímelo y me iré, me conformare con ver a nuestro hijo, pero dime por qué._

_-Por favor, Aarón.-dijo Emily.-Vete, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es._

_-Lo pondré de otra manera.-dijo Hotch.-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, dime y despareceré._

_-Aarón, por favor.-dijo ella.-Simplemente vete._

_-Lo sabía.-dijo Hotch.-Me amas, me amas igual de la misma manera que yo, y amas a Jack de la misma forma que él te ama, ¿Por qué Emily? ¿Por qué no podemos ser una familia? Tú, Jack, él bebe, yo, ¿Por qué?_

_-No quieres casarte conmigo.-dijo Emily.-Quieres casarte con la idea de una familia, lo siento, no puedo darte eso._

_-Emily, por favor, te amo como jamás pensé a amar a alguien.-dijo Hotch.-Quiero casarme contigo, ¿ok? Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida junto a ti, quiero envejecer contigo, y que no lo sé, cuando estemos viejos, nos sentemos en el porche y veamos a nuestros nietos jugar, no lo quiero hacer con nadie más, quiero hacerlo contigo._

_-Aarón.-dijo Emily._

_-Jack te ama Emily, quieres que seas su madre.-dijo Hotch.- ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? Te queremos en nuestras vidas, hoy, mañana, siempre._

_-Si.-dijo Emily con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándolo._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Hotch._

_-Me casare contigo.-dijo ella besándolo._

_-¿Fue tan difícil decirlo?-pregunto Hotch.- ¿Tuve que perseguirte e insistir para que aceptarlas?_

_-Me gusta como insistes.-dijo ella sonriendo._

_-Te amo.-dijo el mientras le ponía el anillo en su mano izquierda._

_-Y yo a ti.-dijo Emily.- ¿Te parece bien si vamos por Jack al hotel?_

_-Vamos.-dijo el mientras la apretaba más hacia su pecho._

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>


	6. Epilogo

**Lo prometido es deuda y aqui tienen el epilogo de esta pequeña historia.**

**Solo me resta agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por todos los reviews enviados y todo el apoyo... **

**ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! **

_Ahora si, disfrutenlo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

_Tres meses después._

-Emily, por favor.-dijo JJ.-Luces genial.

-Luzco como una ballena, JJ.-dijo Emily.

-Emily, estás embarazada.-dijo JJ.-Nadie espera que luzcas como una modelo.

-Emily, por favor.-dijo García.-Solo disfruta este día.

-¿Por qué lo hicimos ahora?-pregunto Emily.-Luzco terrible.

-Bueno, porque tu futura prima política, pudo organizar una boda, que por lo que se ve, será increíble, en tres meses.-dijo JJ.-Y tú le pediste que fuera antes de que él bebe naciera, ¿recuerdas? Si mal no recuerdo le dijiste que querías ser Emily Hotchner cuando naciera, así que disfruta este día.

-Los invitados están llegando.-informo una chica morena entrando a la sala donde se encontraban.-En 15 minutos empezamos.

-Jordan.-dijo JJ.-Por favor, dile que se ve bien.

-Emily, hablamos de esto.-dijo la chica.-Estas embarazada no gorda, estás preciosa y así le gustas a Aarón, no te mortifiques más.

-Danny, por favor.-dijo Emily.

-Trata de no cortarte las venas durante 5 minutos, iré a avisarles a los chicos.-dijo El.-Emily, Dave vendrá faltando 5 minutos para que empiece todo, cuando Hotch, Sean, Derek y Spencer ya estén en el altar, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si.-dijo Emily.

-Genial.-dijo Danny.-Solo relájate, hoy es tu día, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, solo disfrútalo.

-Ve, nosotros la cuidamos.-dijo JJ.

-Gracias.-dijo Elizabeth antes de salir en dirección hacia la otra sala, donde se encontraban los hombres.- ¿Están presentables?

-Adelante.-dijo Hotch.

-¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto El.- ¿Por qué no traes la corbata?

-Se manchó de café.-dijo Hotch.

-Aarón, vamos.-dijo Elizabeth.-Faltan 15 minutos para la boda.

-Estoy nervioso, ¿qué quieres?-pregunto Hotch.-Y no fue mi culpa.

-Colpa mia. (Culpa mía.)-dijo Dave.

-Bueno, da igual de quien sea la culpa.-dijo ella.-Tengo una más en mi auto, traje una de repuesto, porque sabía que algo podía pasar, Sean, ¿puedes ir por ella? Está en la cajuela, en la bolsa roja.

-Claro.-dijo Sean tomando la llave que su prima le ofrecía.

-Spencer, Derek, ¿Dónde está la corbata?-pregunto Jordan.

-En la mesa.-dijo Derek.

-¿Que está haciendo ahí?-pregunto ella.-Debe de estar en tu cuello, como una correa de perro.

-Te lo dije.-dijo Hotch riendo.-Es obsesiva con eso.

-No soy obsesiva.-dijo Elizabeth.-Solo te casas una vez y es mejor que sea bien.

-Yo me he casado tres veces.-dijo Dave.

-Y Hotch dos.-dijo ella.-Pero Emily es la primera y única vez que lo hace, tiene que ser perfecto.

-Jordan, respira.-dijo Hotch.

-Respirare cuando este en mi casa y todo haya terminado.-dijo ella mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Reíd.

-Jordan, estas más nerviosa que yo.-dijo Hotch cuando la vio hacer lo mismo con Morgan.

-Aarón, por favor.-dijo ella.-Solo deja que esto transcurra.

-Déjalo que transcurra.-dijo Hotch.-Respira.

-¿Dónde están las rosas?-pregunto ella.- ¿Las que van en las solapas del saco?

-Por haya.-dijo Spencer.

-Genial.-dijo ella.- Estaré con Emily, no manchen las corbatas, no se las quiten y por favor, colóquense las rosas en el lado izquierdo, y Aarón ponte la corbata que Sean traiga, en cinco minutos salen y se acomodan en su lugar, como lo ensayamos.

-Jordan, respira.-dijo Hotch.-Lo haremos bien.

-Más les vale.-dijo ella.- ¿Quién trae el anillo?

-Sean.-dijo Hotch.

-No lo pierdan.-dijo ella antes de dejarlos solos.

-¿Siempre es así o solo cuando organiza fiestas?-pregunto Morgan.

-Solo cuando está a cargo de algo.-dijo Hotch.-De lo demás, siempre es divertida y amigable.

-Me gusta.-dijo Reíd.-Sabe lo que hace y es capaz de mantener una conversación inteligente.

-Reíd, acércate a ella y te mato.-dijo Hotch.

-Yo solo dije que me gusta.-dijo el chico.-En ningún momento yo… Yo no quise…

-Vamos Hotch.-dijo Morgan.-Ambos sabemos que el chico no es capaz de mantener una conversación con ninguna chica, no te preocupes, no se acercara a ella.

-Más le vale.-dijo Hotch.

-Y si lo hiciera, tiene 28 años, es capaz de decidir lo que le conviene.-dijo Dave.-Yo esto considerándola entre mis candidatas para el puesto de mi esposa número cuatro.

-Ok, va para los tres.-dijo Hotch.-Acérquense a ella, si quieren que, el fuego amigo los alcance.

-Yo tengo prohibido acercarme a una chica con un arma.-dijo Morgan.

-Ella no trae arma.-observo Reíd.

-Pero la puede traer.-dijo Morgan.-Es una marine, si no me meto con un agente del FBI, no me meteré con una marine, mucho menos con una inteligente como Jordan.

-Solo manténganse alejados de ella.-dijo Hotch.

-Aquí esta.-dijo dijo Sean entrando a la sala con la corbata en la mano.-Pero creo que no te la daré hasta que vayamos camino al altar.

-Dámela.-dijo Hotch arrebatándole la corbata causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Hotch se encontraba frente al altar mirando como sus compañeras y su prima entraban a la iglesia, para mucho parecía normal, sin embargo, para alguien que lo conocía, sabia que estaba nervioso y ansioso, ansioso por ver llegar a su novia, él y los padrinos vestían el típico esmoquin negros con camisa azul claro, por orden de Emily, y corbata negra con líneas grises, las damas de honor vestían un vestido color morado claro con escote en forma de corazón, un ligero arreglo en la cintura color negro caía hasta la pequeña cola del vestido, sin embargo Hotch dejo de fijarse en esos detalles al momento de que la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y Emily entro del brazo de Dave, ella lucia hermosa, y tenía un vestido precioso, pero vaya, ¡que vestido! Era un vestido color marfil con forma de princesa, con escote en V, tal y como le gustaban a Emily, con unos originales tirantes, muy elegante, como Emily, y le favorecía mucho, disimulaba las curvas de su cuerpo, creando una silueta fina y elegante, adornado con lentejuelas y adornos brillantes en los hombros y la cintura, parecía que brillaba incluso más que el rostro de la novia, el velo era tan transparente que se podía ver la cara de felicidad de Emily. Entonces, ella llego al altar, al lugar donde la esperaba su futuro, y todo comenzó.

-Aarón, ¿quieres recibir a Emily como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-pregunto el oficiante de la ceremonia.

-Si quiero.-dijo Hotch sin apartar los ojos de los de Emily.

-Emily, ¿quieres recibir a Aarón como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-pregunto ahora a Emily.

-Si, quiero.-dijo Emily.

-Ahora, los anillos, y según me comentaron, ustedes tienen sus propios votos.-dijo el oficiante mientras les entregaban los anillos.-Es hora de rebelaros, Aarón, empiezas tu.

-Hace algún tiempo pensé que no volvería a amar, que no volvería a ser feliz, pero ahora se que no podre nunca dejar de amarte, porque sólo tú eres tú, y no podría dejar de amarte aunque no te hubiera conocido, porque una vez fuiste mi sueño y ahora eres mi felicidad y mi hogar.-dijo Aarón.-Te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad y de mi amor eterno, y espero que ambos lo llevemos desde hoy, hasta el último día de nuestras vidas. Grazie per avermi salvato, ti amo con tutto il mio essere, il mio bellissimo angelo. (Gracias por rescatarme, te amo con todo mí ser, mi bello ángel.)

-Aarón, una vez un hombre, me pregunto por qué no era de las que me casaban, en su momento no le supe contestar, pero creo que en el fondo, sabia la respuesta, estaba esperando a mi hombre perfecto y lo encontré hace 5 años, porque en su momento eras una meta inalcanzable, pero ahora eres mi futuro y se que a tu lado, seré feliz.-dijo Emily.-Toma este anillo como símbolo de mi fidelidad y mi amor eterno, y espero que lo llevemos desde hoy, hasta el último día de nuestras vidas. Per sempre e sempre tuo, io ti amo Aarón. (Por siempre y para siempre tuya, te amo Aarón.)

-Ahora por el poder que me confiere este estado, ante sus familiares y amigos, yo los declaro marido y mujer.-dijo el oficiante.- Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles al Sr. y a la Sra. Aarón Hotchner, puede besar a su esposa, Sr. Hotchner.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que piensan?<strong>

**Nota: Aun no se el titulo de la siguiente historia que escriba, pero estara fuertemente relacionada con esta historia y veremos a un mas de Emily y Hotch, su vida matrimonial, el bebe, etc, pero aun falta un poco para que termine el primero de los cinco capitulos.**

**Saludos**

**Dany-Gubler-Reíd**


End file.
